narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Trigrams Sealing Style
|ref=First Databook, page 216 |image=Four Symbols Seal.jpg:250px |kanji=八卦の封印式 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hakke no Fūin Shiki |literal english=Eight Trigrams Sealing Style |english tv=Eight Sign Seal |other names=Eight Trigram Divination Seal Spell FormulaNaruto Collectible Card Game |parent jutsu=Four Symbols Seal |jutsu classification=Fūinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ryota (DP), Kushina Uzumaki (DP), Minato Namikaze (DP), Juin Uzumaki, Karin (Sparks), Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Noroi, Menma Namikaze (NC), Itami Sarutobi, Tentei Uzumaki, Katsuro Minoru, Kasai Uzumaki, Takumi Uzumaki, Mia Uzumaki, Kabuki Uzumaki, Sotto,Shingi,Kinpa, Alvaro,Magai,Minato Namikaze, Orihime Uzumaki, Torei Naito, Ryun Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tairā, Orochimaru (RN), Tomiko Uzumaki, Gozen Tomoe, Sumiko, Shinrai, Jiro Uchiha, Akākato Uzumaki, Senkai, Gekihen, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Senkai/Dreamscape, Kyōei Uzumaki, Nishi Uzumaki, Shenron Uzumaki, Natsumi Hōzuki, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yūka Ōtsutsuki, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Suneeku, Shiro Uchiha |debut manga=1 |debut anime=1 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |movie debut=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style is a fūinjutsu devised by the Uzumaki clan and consists of two Four Symbols Seals. Usage This technique was used by Minato Namikaze to help Naruto Uzumaki access the chakra of the Nine-Tails sealed within him. To perform the technique, the user must first summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it.Naruto chapter 504, page 7 The seal was not automatically visible on Naruto's belly, but became perceptible whenever he drew on the fox's chakra.Naruto chapter 49, page 7 In the anime, this sealing technique is specifically done to force a tailed beast to aid its jinchūriki by creating a small "crack" in the seal. By providing its chakra to the jinchūriki, the seal will gradually weaken, thus giving the beast a chance for its freedom. This is a potential risk to a jinchūriki as they only have so much time to become strong enough to subdue the tailed beast and obtain a stronger seal.Naruto: Shippūden episode 327 To buy the jinchūriki more time, the seal can be locked completely, preventing the seal from weakening further, but also preventing the jinchūriki from accessing more of the tailed beast's chakra. Effects Throughout most of the series, whenever Naruto and the Nine-Tails conversed, it occurred within Naruto's subconscious, which was depicted as a basement of an industrial plant, with pipes running along the ceiling and the floor — the latter of which was flooded by water. On the entrance gate of the Nine-Tails cage, there was a parchment of paper that said , which covered the lock that kept the fox in.Naruto chapter 95, pages 13-15''Naruto'' chapter 496, page 11 Minato also sealed his and 's remaining chakra into Naruto with this seal. Minato appeared in Naruto's subconscious when Naruto transformed into his ,Naruto chapter 439, page 17 and restored the seal to its original strength, but he could only do it once.Naruto chapter 440, page 15 Kushina also appeared and assisted Naruto when he later fought the Nine-Tails to its chakra.Naruto chapter 498, page 8 The seal itself would later evolve during Naruto and the Nine-Tails fight, capable of imprisoning the fox with ease after Naruto separated it from its chakra and merged with his own. The new seal's gate has the same lock as its previous one.Naruto chapter 497, pages 2-3''Naruto'' chapter 499, pages 13-15 Key Because the seal itself would naturally weaken over time, Minato created a key before his death that can either strengthen or completely remove the seal. He left the key on the abdomen of the scroll Gerotora and sent it to Jiraiya for safekeeping, with an intention to give it to Naruto by the time he would need the Nine-Tails power to fight against Tobi.Naruto chapter 504, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 370, pages 7-10''Naruto'' chapter 489, page 14 Trivia * In the anime, Orochimaru suited with the sealing technique in order to take Kurama from Naruto.Naruto: Shippūden episode 376 * According to Killer B, this seal is higher in quality compared to the .Naruto chapter 496, page 7 References Category:Fuinjutsu